Midori Naomi
Supplemental Information Hair color: Blonde.She also has an Ahoge (sticking up hair;cowlick). Headgear: Headphones. Eye color: Green Earphones: emerald green headset with lime green illumination. Dress: Lime Green hoodie with yellow trimmings also plaid green skirt with two khaki colored front trimmings one Green (HTML/CSS color) plead on each side of skirt. Underneath skirt Light green panties with Mantis green polka dots. Forest green armband marked with the letters "EA". Also a pale green summer dress for special ocassions. See concept art. Nationality/Race:Japanese. Voice Configuration Naomi's voice is currently made for Japanese only. Measures will be made for her voicebank to speak fluently in English. Some details are based on existing information and usage experience. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Usage Rules of the Voicebank Naomi Midori All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank Midori Naomi. Usage Read the rules below carefully and use the voicebanks at your own risk. The voicebanks are designed for UTAU, yet there is no limitation on using the voicebanks on voice synthesis programs other than UTAU. Prohibition Using the voicebanks in the way to cause damage and/or loss to third person/party, to induce criminal behavior and/or to constitute criminal act is strictly forbidden. Naomi Midori or her creator is not responsible for any damage caused to the UTAU application due to the usage of the voicebank. Sexual Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. Political Expression :Is strictly forbidden. Religious Expression :Is strictly forbidden. Grotesque and/or Violent Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. The cautionary statements and measures required above are subject to the user's discretion. Redistribution Redistribution of the voicebanks is allowed under the condition that the download link becomes unavailable and creator is unreachable. Customization and altering of oto.ini files is forbidden. Commercial Use Using the voicebanks for commercial purpose without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Make sure to contact in advance when using the voicebanks for commercial purpose. Prior acknowledgment is not necessarily required when a private person or a fan group distributes works in mediums such as CD. About Usage Usage clauses in Readme.txt are attached to voicebanks, yet the latest ones shall be applied. If there are any conflicts, the usage given shall take precedence. Discharge EANaomiEM shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and loss caused by using the voicebanks. Use the voicebanks at your own risk. Usage Rules of the Character Naomi Midori Secondary Creation There is no limitation on creating secondary works as long as befitting public order and morals. Make sure to read the rules below carefully before creating secondary works. Prohibition Using the character in the way to cause damage and/or loss to third person/party, to inflict criminal behavior and/or to constitute criminal act is strictly forbidden. EANaomiEM does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by using the character. Sexual Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. Political Expression :Is not limited as long as befitting the prohibition above. Religious Expression :Is forbidden. Grotesque and/or Violent Expression :Is not limited as long as cautionary statements are written and the measures not to be navigated on the Internet are taken according to the circumstances. The cautionary statements and measures required above are subject to your own judgment and risk. Commercial Use Using the character for commercial purpose without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Make sure to contact EANaomiEM in advance when using the voicebanks for commercial purpose. Prior acknowledgment is not necessarily required when a private person or a fan group distributes secondary works except for figurines. Make sure to contact the EANaomiEM in advance when distributing figurines of Naomi Midori. Distribution of figurines without prior acknowledgment is forbidden. Discharge EANaomiEM shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and loss caused by using the character. Use the character at your own risk. If there are any questions, contact EANaomiEM for clarification or settlement. Information in this page is based on the official profile of EANaomiEM as stated in her page. Alterations to her profile information in this page must be done with care and due cause. The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAULOID